


The Cat Chronicles

by Kraken_of_the_Deep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Cats, Disabled Character, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mysterious Events, Mystery, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Possible Relationships - Freeform, The Akatsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraken_of_the_Deep/pseuds/Kraken_of_the_Deep
Summary: Just another Akatsuki cat story, or is it? Torrian had been just a normal cat loving guy, until a heroic act brings him into daily trouble. Soon, he learns that not everything is as it seems in his quiet town...





	1. Intro

**Intro**

* * *

 

Have you ever gotten to the point that nothing could surprise you anymore…

I have- Here, I will tell you how this came to be…

It all started with a cat, a box, and a wave. On their own, pretty normal things, but together….that's a different story.

Now, Here is a little background for all of you:

My name is Torrian, or Tor. I am a 21 year-old guy, kinda small, standing at 5'5" and weighing about 135 pounds. I have reddish brown hair, green eyes, and a lot of freckles.

My family consists of my step-dad, my older sister Ansley, and my little twin brothers Gavin and Quinn. We are also the proud servants of our two lovely cats, Honey and Ginger.

Our mother disappeared one day four years ago during her almost daily beach jog. No one knows what happened to her, she just up and vanished.

* * *

 

Enough about me, you will definitely learn more later, here is the incident that started it all-

I was minding my own business, walking along the beach, when I heard a surprising sound. A cat's meow. Now as a cat lover and owner I can tell the difference between a happy meow and a distressed one, or at least I like to think I can.

Anyway, the meow I heard was panicked, so I rushed in the direction I thought it was coming from. Upon arrival, I saw something I will never forget. A black cat crying out on the sand, while a little ways away a box was floating a couple feet from shore.

The poor cat was drenched, and looked utterly pitiful. Suddenly, I heard more panicked whimpers, getting farther away! That is when I realized that the box, which was quickly being washed out to sea, contained more kitties!

What was a guy to do? Jump in and be a hero, of course!

Little did I know this act of heroism would change my life completely…


	2. The Rescue

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 

     So here I was, standing by the ocean. Watching a cat crying for it's friends that were swiftly washing out to sea. Upon seeing a wave forming, I immediately jumped in.

Now, this was probably not the best idea, for you see, when I was ten years old, there was an accident. I don't remember it so well, but my biological father died from it and I was in a coma for two years, after which I slowly healed, though I lost my right foot up to mid-shin, as well as some movement in my right arm. I wore a prosthetic foot due to this.

But I HAD to save those kittens!

I reached the box after some struggling, thankfully the box had not drifted too far out yet. Grabbing a corner I pulled it back to shore.

After catching my breath, I scooped up the black kitten, put him in the box with his friends, and jogged home as fast as I could. Thankfully, we lived right on the beach, and I was only a house away. Slamming open the door, I hurried to my room. Placing the box on my bed, I grabbed a few towels and blankets and started the process of drying the poor creatures.

The first Kitten I grabbed was the little black one that had somehow managed to escape the doomed box. He was a little scrawny thing, pitch black, with a startling orange streak across his face. Picking him up, I found my assumption of his being male correct. Quickly, I toweled him off, making his fur fluff up. Snickering, he looked so funny, just like a little black pom-pom.

"Oy, settle down." I reprimanded him, as he had decided he had had enough of my manhandling, and decided to start meowing and making this silly little chirping noise. Tapping him on the nose, I set him down on the bed. Turning to the box, I decided to take all of the cats out. Slowly tipping it over I waited for them to come out.

* * *

 

After what seemed like hours, the remaining kittens were out of the box, huddled up together.

"Come on don't be like that. I won't bite." Trying to reassure the poor things, I pointed to their little friend. "See, he's fine. Let me dry you guys off, and then we can get some food into you. All of you look like you need it."

They all turned to their friend, who was on his back pawing at the air.

"Okaaay...Never mind. Still, lets get you warmed up" Odd cat that one...

"So," Grabbing a towel, I held it up, "Who will be first?"

I sat back a little ways to observe my new charges.

The ten cats looked neglected. While they did not seem to be completely feral, they appeared to not be used to human contact. The two largest cats, were also some of the more odd looking of the bunch.

One was a large fluffy cat, appeared to be at least part Maine Coon. He was a dark tabby, but his stripes were oddly placed. Instead of the usual tabby pattern, his markings were randomly placed and stood out from his coat. His eyes were an eerie green, and seemed to glow.

Creeped out, I turned my attention to the other large cat. He appeared to be a Chartreux, which are known for their blue/grey toned coats. His was a dusky blue, with a few darker streaks on either side of his neck.

What was odd, and somewhat startling, were his teeth. Cats have sharp teeth, this I know believe me, but this particular cat's teeth were shockingly sharp. They looked like little knives!

"Hissssss!"

Having been engrossed in the sharp teeth, I had stopped paying attention to the others. Apparently that was a mistake.

One of the smaller cats, an albino by the looks of it, had decided to jump on the eerie Maine Coon. The larger cat did not like this, as he had bitten at the albino's ear, leaving little pinpricks of blood. Instead of being discouraged, the miscreant had decided to disregard the warning.

Jumping on the angry giant, he started clawing at his back. However, before I could intervene, another one of the cats became involved. This one was a thin orange cream colored cat, with darker orange spots on his face. He moved from his place beside another blue colored cat, who was significantly smaller than the one previously mentioned , and swatted the albino on the head.

"Mrowr" He reprimanded his violent companion. Immediately, the white-coated cat snarled at the other, but made no more violent movements. A couple of the other cats seemed to start snickering, but it had to be my imagination.

"Okay, enough playtime. Time to dry you kitties." I snatched up the fussy albino, and vigorously rubbed him down. He struggled with me the entire time . Eventually,I had him dry to my standards, and put him down. He made a funny looking face, cheeks puffed up, ears pulled back, and fur fluffed up. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Look at you, all fuzzy!" Teasingly, I booped him on the nose.

Finally, after another few minutes, I had the rest of them dry.

Looking at the four other cats. An average, medium-coated orange cream cat. He had significantly longer fur than his cream colored companion, the longest tuft covered his one of his eyes.

Next was a bored looking cinnamon cat, he had a couple of tabby stripes along his tail, and on his forehead.

Curled up next to the Chartreux, was a black cat. He was larger than the black kitten, who I think was the runt, and had dark eyes. He appeared to have vision problems, as he kept squinting up at me.

The last cat was an odd one. Black and white bicolor, but oddly placed. Black on one side, white on the other, and amber eyes.

"Time to name all you fur balls!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are reading this story! I greatly appreciate reviews!
> 
> (This story is also posted on my ff.net account. This chapter is a combination of chapters 2&3.)


End file.
